Retroreflective materials are characterized by the ability to redirect light incident on the material back toward the originating light source. This property has led to the widespread use of retroreflective sheeting for a variety of traffic and personal safety uses. Retroreflective sheeting is commonly employed in a variety of articles, for example, road signs, barricades, license plates, pavement markers and marking tape, as well as retroreflective tapes for vehicles and clothing.
Two known types of retroreflective sheeting are microsphere-based sheeting and cube corner sheeting. Microsphere-based sheeting, sometimes referred to as “beaded” sheeting, employs a multitude of microspheres typically at least partially embedded in a binder layer and having associated specular or diffuse reflecting materials (e.g., pigment particles, metal flakes or vapor coats, etc.) to retroreflect incident light. Due to the symmetrical geometry of beaded retroreflectors, microsphere based sheeting exhibits a relatively uniform total light return regardless of orientation, i.e. when rotated about an axis normal to the surface of the sheeting. Thus, such microsphere-based sheeting has a relatively low sensitivity to the orientation at which the sheeting is placed on a surface. In general, however, such sheeting has a lower retroreflective efficiency than cube corner sheeting.
Cube corner retroreflective sheeting typically comprises a thin transparent layer having a substantially planar front surface and a rear structured surface comprising a plurality of geometric structures, some or all of which include three reflective faces configured as a cube corner element. Cube corner retroreflective sheeting is commonly produced by first manufacturing a master mold that has a structured surface, such structured surface corresponding either to the desired cube corner element geometry in the finished sheeting or to a negative (inverted) copy thereof, depending upon whether the finished sheeting is to have cube corner pyramids or cube corner cavities (or both). The mold is then replicated using any suitable technique such as conventional nickel electroforming to produce tooling for forming cube corner retroreflective sheeting by processes such as embossing, extruding, or cast-and-curing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,863 (Pricone et al.) provides an illustrative overview of a process for forming tooling used in the manufacture of cube corner retroreflective sheeting. Known methods for manufacturing the master mold include pin-bundling techniques, direct machining techniques, and techniques that employ laminae.
In pin bundling techniques, a plurality of pins, each having a geometric shape such as a cube corner element on one end, are assembled together to form a master mold. U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,572 (Stimson) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,402 (Heenan) provide illustrative examples.
In the case of direct machining techniques, a series of grooves are formed in the surface of a planar substrate to form a master mold. In one well known technique, three sets of parallel grooves intersect each other at 60 degree included angles to form an array of cube corner elements, each having an equilateral base triangle (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,706 (Stamm)). In another technique, two sets of grooves intersect each other at an angle greater than 60 degrees and a third set of grooves intersects each of the other two sets at an angle less than 60 degrees to form an array of canted cube corner element matched pairs (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,258 (Hoopman)).
In techniques that employ laminae, a plurality of thin sheets (i.e. plates) referred to as laminae having geometric shapes formed on one longitudinal edge are assembled to form a master mold. Illustrative examples of techniques that employ laminae can be found in EP 0 844 056 A1 (Mimura); U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,214 (Heenan); U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,032 (Smith); U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,407 (Krinke) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,860 (Luttrell).
The base edges of adjacent cube corner elements of truncated cube corner arrays are typically coplanar. Other cube corner element structures, described as “full cubes” or “preferred geometry (PG) cube corner elements” typically do not have coplanar base edges. Such structures typically exhibit a higher total light return in comparison to truncated cube corner elements. Certain PG cube corner elements may be fabricated via direct machining techniques, as described in WO 00/60385. However, great care is required to maintain geometric accuracy with this multi-step fabrication process. Design constraints may also be evident in the resulting PG cube corner elements and/or arrangement of elements. By contrast, pin bundling and techniques that employ laminae allow for the formation of a variety of shapes and arrangements of PG cube corner elements. Unlike pin bundling, however, techniques that employ laminae also advantageously provide the ability to form relatively smaller PG cube corner elements.
Although the art generally describes methods of machining laminae suitable for use in making retroreflective sheeting, industry would find advantage in improved methods and apparatus.